Mr. Teets
Country of the Teets, run by dictator Mr. Teets, was founded on 1/22/2007 at 6:19:16 PM. Nation Info Current Alliance: Hydra Team: Purple Resources: Furs and Wine Ethnic Group: Russian History Early Alliance Hopping As a younger nation, Country of the Teets was a part of the United Protection Federation, led by Italysoccer of Myruler. After a short time there, UPF merged into The Order Of Light, TOOL. Mr. Teets spent a few months there, and then left to form the KGB with several close friends. Being Chairman of the KGB for a long time, he noticed that the KGB saw little growth in membership even with several members recruiting very hard. After a while, the KGB dissolved, and the members all went their own ways, Mr. Teets went to R.O.C.K.. After staying at R.O.C.K. for a period of time, and after consulting w/ Ex-KGB, they agreed to give the KGB another shot at existence, not wanting to give up the name or the camaraderie that was present during that time. Second KGB formation Mr. Teets again took position of the Chairman, and Professor B this time as First Deputy Chairman, this time with much more experience from both members, the KGB grew to new heights, reaching 20 members and 500,000 Total NS for the first time. Soon after that, the KGB became another signatory in the Dark Vows, a Black Team treaty Bloc. After this recruitment all but stopped, and nations started to leave. Unsure how to solve that problem Mr. Teets was confronted by close friend and ally, Barron Terror of the Socialistic Empire, to offer that the KGB merge in. Seeing this as something good for the membership of the KGB, all of the government decided to go ahead with this merger, thus ending the KGB for the last time. Socialistic Empire After the merger Mr. Teets was given a Triumvirate position, which he held with Barron Terror. But after a few months in the alliance, Mr. Teets noticed that much change was taking place, and in his eyes, not for the better. With the formation of a more powerful government section, the Tri became nearly unimportant, and seemingly useless. Then the Empire was invaded by Soviet Sindorin, the boards were taken offline, but with some quick action by several SE members, no real harm was done. With the frustration of all these actions taking place, Mr. Teets then proceeded to post his resignation to his good friends, and left the alliance in hopes of finding a growing alliance that could use another hand, and would fit the style that he was accustomed to. Alliance Hopping 2.0 After hopping around several alliance, and toying with forming another alliance, Mr. Teets found a few alliances he called home proudly for a while. Starting with Exodus, being a prominent member of the government there until it was driven into the ground by the Emperor, and recovery of the name it once had was useless, then moving into The Brigade, but not fitting in too well, then to Nebula-X on July 21, 2008. Nebula-X After joining Nebula-X and seeing that the current membership was struggling to stay around, Mr. Teets decided he was going to give it his all to helping this alliance, however after writing the charter, the leadership of NX didn't put him in a government position. With the frustration of this, Mr. Teets voiced his opinions to no avail, then turning to leave. Zabee, then Overlord of NX, came to him and eventually convinced him to stay, and Mr. Teets was given the Imperial Foreign Lord position. Although this position saw much of an improvement, there were other government members that were inactive and others Mr. Teets could not get along with. After HALO merged in, and Zabee left for the second time though, NX saw new life. After a quick change of the government, NX became a very prominent alliance on the Purple Sphere. Dan2680, a member of HALO before the merge, was promoted to Emperor, Mr. Teets was promoted to Overlord. To this day NX sees growth and prosperity. With the help of a great government and wonderful membership, NX will hopefully continue to grow and be a dominant alliance on Planet Bob. Category:Nations Category:Member of Nebula-X